Getting Her Back-Part 2
by Sora Ishida
Summary: nextt part


Getting Her Back-Part 2  
  
'God! It's been so long since I last talked to her!' Taichi thought. He knew she had probably moved, so he looked her up in the phone book and called.  
"Hello?" It was Sora.  
"Hey, guess who this is?"  
"No clue."  
"Taichi."  
"Taichi??? Why'd you call???"  
"I was wondering, could I visit you sometime?"  
"Um…I guess," Sora gave him her address.  
"Can I come today?"  
"Whatever, come when you want, bye." Sora hung up.  
  
Sora heard a knock on her apartment door, she opened up the door and saw Taichi, 'god, he's changed.'  
"Hi!" Taichi smiled. He gave her a hug, "I haven't seen you in so long!"  
"Four years," Sora told him.  
"Yeah, that's long, and you look great!"  
"You too, so why'd you come?"  
"Um…I was just wondering…would you go to the movies with me one day?"  
"What happened to Mimi?" Sora asked.  
"She…she's been with someone else for two years and she just told me today," Taichi mumbled.  
"Are you okay with that?" Sora went over to hug Taichi, "I mean, you've been so close to her." 'Too close,' Sora thought.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
Sora was waiting around for Taichi at the park, she was supposed to meet with Taichi an hour ago! Suddenly she saw him with Mimi. Sora ran up to him.  
"Taichi! Where were you?" Sora asked.  
"Oh, Sora…I'm sorry…but…" Taichi looked at the ground.  
"What?" Sora asked quietly.  
"I…I'm in love with Mimi."  
"You were GOING OUT with ME!" Sora yelled.  
"I know…and I feel bad, but I can't help the way I feel about Mimi, and she feels the same way. So I'm gonna have to pick her over you."  
"Why?"  
"Well…no offence, Sora, but I think she's…well…hotter than you and…really nice."  
"Fuck off, Taichi, just get the hell away from me," Sora ran off.  
  
Two months later…  
  
"Are you still mad at me, Sora?" Taichi ran up to her, "please don't be."  
"I'm not mad," Sora replied sadly. "You were my best friend and first love, if being with Mimi makes you happy, be with her. I'm fine."  
"Thanks, Sora!" Taichi ran back over to Mimi and they kissed as tears were forming in Sora's eyes.  
  
{End of Flashback}  
  
"Yeah, I'll be okay," Taichi replied. "But, will you go out with me?"  
"No, Taichi."  
"What?" Taichi looked at her, "why?"  
"You…you left me as soon as you found out Mimi liked you, I was like your second choice."  
"I…I didn't realize you thought of it like that."  
"You know it was like that, Taichi."  
"I didn't mean for it to be, it was just that, that moment I loved Mimi, but now…I realize that I should've been with you the whole time."  
"Taichi, would you have bothered trying to find me if Mimi didn't have someone else?"  
He didn't answer.  
"I'm just your back up, aren't I?"  
Taichi looked at the floor, "no."  
"Yes I am, that's why I moved on, Taichi."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm with Yamato."  
"You're…you're what?"  
"I'm with Yamato."  
"Why?"  
"Do you think I'm some idiotic girl who would just wait for you? And possibly if Mimi did want to get back together with you, you'd probably just leave me, just like you did before," Sora said with tears. "I loved you so much then, Taichi, I just can't believe you didn't really truly love me back."  
"I did love you!"  
"Why'd you come, Taichi?"  
"I already told you."  
"To ask me out?"  
"Yeah and to see you and to tell you that I love you, and nothing's gonna change that."  
"I'm with Yamato."  
"I know, but I know I'll do whatever I can to get you."  
"You're gonna try to break us up?"  
"No, I'm gonna make you fall in love with me again."  
"Too late, Yamato's already done that, he proposed." (a/n the characters ages are in their late teens or early twenties)  
"He did?"  
"Yeah, he did, you better be going now, Taichi, Yamato's coming back soon."  
"Okay, bye, Sora," before he left he turned around and looked at her. "I love you."  
Sora somehow felt happy that he had said that, but then felt guilty because that's what she told Yamato and meant it as well. 'I can't love both!' she thought. "Bye, Taichi." She closed the door.  
  
Yamato stepped out of the elevator and saw Taichi. "Hey! Taichi! Haven't seen you in a while!"  
"Hi," Taichi said. "Nice to see you."  
"So, just curious, why were you here?"  
"To see Sora."  
"Cool, she missed having you as a friend, at least that's what she always told me. Why'd you see her anyways?"  
"To tell her that I love her," Taichi said quiet enough for Yamato to not hear anything.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Taichi left.  
  
to be continued...  
  
he he he, and some of you thought all this was gonna be a Taiora fanfic! he he he...sorry. Maybe it'll end up that way...maybe...he he he (sorry I'm on sugar and I've been talking to Corey WAY too much! I get the stupid "he he he" thing from him) 


End file.
